Jimmy Comes Clean
by sen whitefox mako red demon
Summary: Ok things are getting too hectic even for the infamous Jimmy Kudo to handle, so he decides to let "truth prevail" and come clean about his identity. Question, will people believe what a what looks like 6 year old? Read to find out with our characters as they join the ride. May be a 2 shot story don't know yet. Rated T for swears, enjoy...would you believe in the impossible?


` Jimmy Comes Cleans

**Authors Notes: **This is Mako and Sen and this is a short little thing, might be a 2 shot, might be a one shot it's all on how we are feeling. We do not own Case Closed/Detective Conan

**Summary:** What would happen if Conan decides it's time to reveal the truth of his identity and the black organizations crimes? Well Time to find out. For the record Mako is a police officer, and Sen is an assassin for hire. Rated T for potty mouths, temper tantrums and scary thoughts.

_At Agasa's House…3rd P.O.V_

"**Jimmy I don't think this is a good idea…" **Mako frowns at the young detective. '_There is no fricking way this will end well.'_ "**Chill Mako I know what I'm doing, didn't you tell me to lean on people and get help when needed?"** The chibi prodigy looks at her as she sighs. Mako knows she said it...but she should've been more clear since this argument is getting no where. "**Yes I did, but I meant lean on me, Harley, Agasa, heck even rely on Assassin Boy over there!** *points to Sen* "**But don't go to the god dang cops that's just asking for trouble in more ways then one."**

What's going on? Simple Conan has a meeting with the representatives of the Japanese elite police force. The same police force that Mako is on...she was willing to pull a few strings to get an appointment but with the famous Jimmy Kudo, the all important and mysterious 16 year old detective...it wasn't needed.

Problem...yeah there always seems to be a problem with these types of situations. Surprisingly there isn't one...unless you count having a 6 year old brat go to the cops explain a bunch of sci fi fairy tales trying to get them to believe, that the 16 year old detective genius is now a midget in first grade and how a shady secret organization is bent on trying to take over the world.

"**What's the big deal? You believe me, what makes you think they won't if they find out you do." ** The red head can only groan in her hands, doing her best to rub the fatigue away. "**It's not that simple, I was friends with Sherry since we were kids, so when I saw her I knew immediately it was her and I also saw you grow and shrink in front of my eyes so of course I could believe you." **

A pinch of the nose, the 19 year old doing her best to remain calm…'_I knew I should've gone to school to be a lawyer instead of joining the force...' _"**But any regular person won't believe you...even if they are a cop, they'll just think you're playing around and dismiss it." ** He waves her off...saying "things will be fine." Hahaha we will see…Everyone within the gang gets into their vehicles, Sen, Harley, and Jimmy in one car, Agasa, Mako and Sherry in another.

_Mako/Agasa/Anita-3rd P.O.V_

Anita/Sherry just reads her book in the backseat, it's some American book on medicines and poisons or what not. She didn't care for the conversation because she knew that her old friend Mako was right. You could be the smartest person in the world at age 4 and still people would blow you off, only reason why people bothered listening to both she and Jimmy in their regular teen ages was because of their reputation and connections with certain individuals.

Agasa looks at Mako as she stares out the window. "**Mako-San why do you think this will go badly?" ** Blinking out of her daze she turns her head to the older man before shaking her head...almost pitying him.

"**Think about it...Jimmy/Conan walks up to the cop rep. Says** '_**Hi I'm Jimmy Kudo, I know I look like a 6 year old, but this secret crime organization attacked me one day, giving me a mysterious pill/drug(that I don't have an antidote for) that shrunk me into a midget. So I've had to hide my identity as Conan Edogawa so I can solve cases till I can return to my regular age.'**_

She rests her head on the glass once more staring outside at the scenery. "**Please...if they don't think he's joking they'll mark him as a loony...even if he has evidence and witness accounts it will all seem like a stupid joke to the officers eyes. Even if I stood up for him, they wouldn't believe me. I'll most likely be demoted for defending such crap." **

His mustache twitches as he pouts, he keeps his eyes on the road however. Passing this car, going through this intersection, stopping at a red light or stop sign there. A few moments of silence before he comments. "**I can see your point because I didn't believe him at first either...but he proved to me he was truly himself. I think the officers will think his story is true, especially with all these people and the evidence presented."**

The 19 year old could only snort at the comment...she knows what it means to say something and not be heard. When she first joined the police as a volunteer and potential cop in training 5 years prior she was always shunned and disregarded for her age and inexperience...Oh how wrong they were, she busted her butt day in and day out going to the academy and mentally and physically dominating the ranks of rookies in training, equally standing with her graduating seniors...even now when she is in one of the most advanced branches of law enforcement people still underestimated her.

"**We'll see old man...I'll bet you 50 bucks they say 'screw you' to "Jimmy" and his "evidence." In some way shape or form they'll deny it, saying that he's spouting nonsense. And when they do you'll be coughing up the cash."** Doc raises his eyebrows. "**Very well, and if they talk to Jimmy, listen to his story and believe it...then you will have to pay up as the youngunes say."** And just like that they arrive. Mako gets out, but before she shuts the door, she smirks. "**You gotta deal."**

_Sen/Harley/Conan-3rd P.O.V_

"**So what are you and Mako doing Sen? I know neither of you are gonna help with proving that Kudo's telling the truth." ** Currently Sen is driving…(wait the Assassin is driving...the ASSASSIN?) And shrugs. "**It'll be entertaining at the very least. No doubt something's gonna happen. If you two recall though I'm an assassin for hire I can't just go out revealing my identity. Unlike shorty over there I don't want or need cops getting into my personal business." **

Codename Sen...real name unknown, nationality unknown, age unknown(though people guess he's in his late teens early 20's) occupation...we've gone over this several times already...but in case you weren't paying attention...Assassin for hire...or in easier terms for people. People who go out and kill without being caught(most of the time) for clients who offer big money to have a certain person or groups death. Appearance...black shades, short spiky hair. often changes color but is currently white.

"**Seriously Sen, won't you get caught if they happen to ask for everyones name and they hear your name is Sen which just so happens to be the underworld assassin?" ** How did he meet this unusual group? ...well the Men in black(no...no aliens...but did anyone else ever get that reference?) Had started hearing rumors that Jimmy Bean was back in town...soooo wanting to flush out the infamous underworld assassin and get rid of any possible traces of Jimmy Kudo. They went through their connections to hire Sen, he accepted the job, but word got out he was a target as well.

"**Hehe unlike you short stuff, I know my way when iit comes to aliases and lying to people. besides they'll be more concerned about laughing their asses off at your story. I don't care what you think, Mako is right when she says they're gonna push you aside with that tale, even though it's true." **His original plan...was to kill Jimmy(Conan) then hunt down the black organization. but there was a bit of an issue...a couple actually. One Jimmy was pint sized Conan so he couldn't really kill him since he didn't know if Conan=Jimmy(he was also curious as Hell if it was Jimmy then how did he shrink)

Second thing was...well at that time Conan was already friends with Mako who surprise surprise had been given the mission/task of searching hunting and capturing "Sen." So of course they happened to run into each other…There might've been a little face off...but the men in black got pissed tried to kill both of them causing an alliance. Let's just say there were no reports of Sen ever being found and Sen "accidently" let his original target get away... darn what a shame ne? From then on the alliance formed a mutual friendship of sorts…

Bringing us to Sen driving(please tell me they noticed the issue by now) Conan/Jimmy(i really wanna call him Conan darn it! But I know his real name is Jimmy grsoekovk Such hard decisions for the narrator) And Harley callin shotgun(no...Sen does not give him one...his last one was busted) "**You people have no faith in me. They'll believe me you'll see."** Sen only chuckles as he pulls into park next to Agasa's van. Now...let the chaos reign. this will be entertaining...

**Attempt one...the truth**

So the group all arrive to the Japan Elite Force (J.E.F Is that actually real? I just made it up lol If it is real we do not own) headquarters. Conan goes into the "interrogation" room while everyone else sits outside, waiting in anticipation...ok 2 people are, 3 people are just bored out of their mind. But mumbling can be heard from the door.

"**Hello sir I sometimes go by Conan Edogawa, but my real name is Jimmy Kudo. You see…" ** Blha blah bababbabab he explains what happened at the park blahahahahahaha he goes on describing some of the cases he's gone and solved… Ok...so the conclusion…

The door opens...The cop laughing hold the cuff of the kids shirt. "**This kids one heck of a story teller! I swear he sounds like he was actually there for the cases he talked about. But seriously kid, you should go play with your friends and let the adults work... " **Dropped onto his butt...the cop goes back into the room...he was the only cop available for the conversation with Jimmy Kudo (everyone else is either on vacation or on duty)

Mako smiles at Agasa…"**Pay up old man." ** She holds out her hand expectantly...Agasa pales...at this moment he recalls leaving his wallet at home...not wanting to cross with the cop who can easily put him under arrest for multiple charges…(neglect of a child(Conan) property damage,use of explosives, ect ect) he tries to give her a different deal...

"**Ho-hold it Mako-San we agreed that if they did not listen and believe his statements that i'd give you the money but we never said when, Jimmy can keep trying and if you want for each failure I'll add another 50 to the amount i owe you...however if he is eventually believed then I only pay you the original 50." **

Mako, ponders the thought...no matter what she'll still be paid the money owed...and if Jimmy keeps trying and failing money will just rack up like theres no tomorrow...she normally doesn't gamble...but in her line of duty she just has to take a risk every once in a while…"**K I accept."** Agasa sighs in relief...it gives him some time...'_Jimmy please convince that cop, my bank is praying for it.'_

**Attempt 2-Gadgets…**

"**Hey Frank I brought you some coffee~ Got some donuts too." ** Conan sneaks into the room behind the older man. "**Thanks Ricky you're a lifesaver! I'm starving, Jimmy hasn't shown but this weird little kid has been hanging around." **The snack is quietly and delicately placed onto the table. "Ricky" sits across from his buddy in arms. "**Eh at least something interesting is goin on." "True enough." **Neither are aware of the tiny detectives appearance…

"**I'm telling you the truth!"** He jumps hanging on the edge of the table...forcing the cops to do a spit take. Jimmy ignores the reaction and the "How'd you get in here?" He brings out his bow tie. One of his best tools, if they won't believe his story, then maybe he can convince them by showing the inventions he uses to catch the crooks. "**See this? With it I can change my voice to sound like anyone. "See! See! See!"** Each time he spoke it was a different tone voice.

The officers stare at him interested in the little doohiki...'_Cool toy~' _ Jimmy thinking they're finally realizing who he truly is. Continues with his gadget show and tell…"**Next is my wrist watch. It has several features, it's a tracking device and a tranquilizer gun." ** To prove his point he shoots the cop in his seat...he passes out. His watch gets taken…"**Nooooo! Give it back!" ** In his immature anger he kicks the man with his superpowered sneaks...the badge man grunts in shock from the pain.

But it's not enough to knock him down. Chibi Jimmy gets picked up and is given to Agasa outside. "**Children should not be playing around here and usin such dangerous toys. I'll be holdin on to this watch until his guardian comes and claims it".**

Scoreboard automatically appears in front of Sen...using a piece of chalk he marks the scores down.

**Jimmy Brat: -2 Coppers: +2**

**Old man Agasa: -100$ Mako: +100$**

"**Dammit..." ** Can anyone guess who said that?...if you said Agasa you're wrong, if you said Jimmy you're wrong, but if you said both ding ding ding you win yet another scene of Jimmy trying to prove to the men in blue that he is legit…

**Attempt Three: Witnesses/Backup…**

At this point Conan drag Everyone including Mako and Sen into the room, at this point the unconscious police officer is back in action...now Anita Sen and Mako stay away from the cops, a good distance away. Frank recognizes a certain red head. "**Mako what you doing here?" **

I said he was back in action...never said anything about not bein drowsy. "**Ahh nothin Frank I just came to show my friend's little sister and colleague around the building, but we saw the kid and thought we'd stick around and make sure he doesn't hurt himself~" ** Was it also mentioned that Mako is a very very good liar? But I think what we just saw was proof enough. Both men shrug, not minding the extra company.

Now Harley and Agasa say the exact same story Jimmy had stated, every word and detail matching up exactly. Mako and Sen and Anita are not mentioned and of which said three did not bother saying anything and of which are now playing cards. And from the looks of it Anita's hittin home.

"**So you two are telling me...that this little boy who looks like he's in grade school is the famous detective Jimmy Kudo and that there is a secret group set out to rule the world since they're rich, powerful and deadly."** Rick and Frank look at each other...down right stare down.

Our story tellings finally sigh in relief. '_Finally they got it...'_ That is...until Agasa and Harley are cuffed. "**Sorry boys but I think we need to take a little trip. Don't worry we'll give you the best help possible…" ** They get dragged...passing Mako Sen and Sherry.

The cops reaction to Harley and Agasa was...they are crazy and need special needs. So the officers were contemplating best option to bring them to a hospital for crazy people and counselors. They were glad they didn't have to taser the two guys. Kudo has his jaw wide open. He could not believe it.._.'How stupid and blind can these cops be!? NO WONDER SO MANY CASES WENT UNSOLVED!'_

"**I'll take the kid home to his parents guys, so give me the watch and I'll sign it out." **Ricky gives Mako the watch. "**Much obliged Mako, have a good day off~" **Agasa and Harley the scientific inventor and infamous detective...go on a special little field trip. So of which with the two cars, the group splits up Sen drives his car with Anita, and Mako as she said takes Conan in Agasa's van. Sherry and Sen are in total silence the whole drive...but one thing stuck with them. '_That was interesting'_

Mako and Jimmy were for the most part silent as well...Mako only said two things with a smirk. "**We may be cops but we're still human Conan...we need to see it to believe it and even so, we'll want to be naive. And can you do me a favor?"** The now slightly depressed and annoyed boy looks up at his...'babysitter.' "**What?"**

"**Make sure that when Agasa get's home tonight he remembers to pay me the 150$ he owes...otherwise he'll be going on another field trip~" **The kid can only groan in the backseat…

and so ends our story...NOT~ Again may be another chapter no clue when it comes on but stay tuned. Comments(actual helpful feedback or criticism please) fav follow we send our Love~


End file.
